Your Blood Runs with Thunder
by DahliaPeesly
Summary: Bella is thrown into an epic battle, between ancient clan cats. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan. She, and the Cullens find themselves in the mist of it all, Thunderclan seeking help from Bella.She has to become a warrior, or die trying.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_ThunderClan_

_**Leader:**_ Silverstar- Beautiful silver she-cat with ice blue eyes; **Apprentice, Coldpaw**

_**Deputy:**_ Sandcloud- Pale ginger tom

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Shinningpelt- Small white she-cat with dark blue eyes; **Apprentice, Darkpaw**

_**Warriors:**_ (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Tawnystorm- Huge golden speckled tom; **Apprentice, Fallingpaw**

Crystalclaw- Small white and silver she-cat

Gingerspot- Ginger tabby she-cat, with black paws, and ears; **Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

Skullface- White tom with black spots

Faithheart- White she-cat with black spots; **Apprentice, Brightpaw**

Hawksong- Wiry brown and white spotted tom

Cedarfur- Dark gray tom, with light blue eyes; **Apprentice, Crescentpaw**

Hollystone- Black she-cat, with white paws; **Apprentice, Sandpaw**

Marshpelt- Black tom with speckled brown spots; **Apprentice, Stormpaw**

Lionclaw- Huge musucled golden tom, with golden eyes; formerly known as Carlisle Cullen

Honeydew- Small light brown she-cat, with golden eyes; formerly known as Esme Cullen

_**Apprentices:**_ (More than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)

Darkpaw- Small black wiry she-cat

Coldpaw- Huge white tom

Fallingpaw- Small chocolate brown she-cat, with chocolate brown eyes; formerly known as Isabella Swan

Brackenpaw- Untidy musucled bronze tom, with golden eyes; formerly known as Edward Cullen

Crescentpaw- Small black she-cat, with golden eyes; formerly known as Alice Cullen

Sandpaw- Sandy golden muscled tom, with golden eyes; formerly known as Jasper Hale

Brightpaw- Small golden she-cat, with golden eyes; formerly known as Rosalie Hale

Stormpaw- Huge muscled Black tom; formerly known as Emmett Cullen

_**Queens:**_ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Hazelnut- Beautiful brown she-cat

Phoenixsong- Dark fiery red she-cat

_**Elders:**_ (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Angelwing- A once beautiful white she-cat

Icefang- Huge light gray tom

Brokenwing- Small wiry black and white tom

_ShadowClan_

_**Leader:**_ Demonstar- Black and brown tom

_**Deputy:**_ Arrowstorm- Huge Black tom with white paws; **Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Desiressong- Small silver she-cat; **Apprentice, Moonpaw**

_**Warriors:**_ (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Cloudfang- Small white she-cat; **Apprentice, Lionpaw**

Ebonyclaw- Midnight Black tom; formerly known as Sam Uley; **Apprentice, Brillowpaw**

Grayheart- Small silky gray she-cat; formerly known as Leah

Russetpelt- Huge russet colored tom; formerly known as Jacob Black; **Apprentice, Tempestpaw**

Hawktalon- Huge brown colored tom;formerly known as Embry

Mudstreak- Huge chocolate brown tom;formerly known as Quil

Cedarfang- Huge dark gray tom;formerly known as Paul

Rainstorm- Huge gray tom;formerly known as Jared

Teardrop- Silver she-cat; **Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

Destinysong- Black and silver she-cat; **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

Spottedwing- Small tortioseshell she-cat, with a beautiful dappled pelt; **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

_**Apprentices:**_ (More than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)

Lionpaw- Sandy tom; formerly known as Seth

Whiskerpaw- Wiry gray tom

Leafpaw- Brown and white she-cat

Brillowpaw- Gray tom

Moonpaw- Small orange tabby she-cat

Duskpaw- Dark gray she-cat

Tempestpaw- Huge brown tom

Hazelpaw- brown tabby she-cat

_**Queens:**_ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Desertsong- small black she-cat with a horrible scared face and body; formally known as Emily Young; Ebonyclaw's mate, and foster mother of Dewkit. (Dewkit- Small gray tabby she-cat; formally known as Claire Young)

Wingedspirit- Tortioseshell she-cat

_**Elders:**_ (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Talonstrike- Old grabby brown tom

Rowanstorm- Once strong ginger tom

_RiverClan_

_**Leader:**_ Moonstar- Gray tabby tom, with a twisted front foot

_**Deputy:**_ Flowerroot- Small brown tabby she-cat

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Riverrock- Gray tom

_**Warriors:**_ (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Crystalpool- Silky white she-cat; **Apprentice, Whisperpaw**

Sharpclaw- Huge ginger tom

Tawnytale- Black tom with an unusual golden tipped tale; **Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

Wolfcall- Huge black, gray, white, and brown tom; **Apprentice, Chocolatepaw**

Brokenflower- Small golden tabby she-cat; **Apprentice, Mousepaw**

Windstorm- Gray tom

Appleheart- Small ginger she-cat; **Apprentice, Mudpaw**

Hollyleaf- Brown tabby she-cat, with green eyes

Swallowtail- Brown tom

Tigerstripe- White tom with black stripes; **Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

_**Apprentices:**_ (More than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)

Dawnpaw- Small ginger and white tabby she-cat

Mousepaw- Gray tom

Chocolatepaw- Chocolate brown tabby tom

Tawnypaw-Silver she-cat with tawny colored eyes

Whisperpaw-Long legged white tom

Mudpaw- Small brown tom

_**Queens:**_ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Berryplant- Small creamy she-cat

Fablewing- Brown and white tabby she-cat

_**Elders:**_ (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Willowbreeze- Small tabby brown she-cat

Iceheart- Huge white tom

Toothclaw- Golden tom, with black spots.

_WindClan_

_**Leader:**_ Devilstar- Huge midnight black tom with red paws

_**Deputy:**_ Thistlepelt- Dark ginger colored tom

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Heatherfur- Small white she-cat

_**Warriors:**_ (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Stormeye- Brown and white tabby tom; **Apprentice, Angelpaw**

Jayfeather- Black and ginger she-cat

Rabbitdash- Wiry brown tom; **Apprentice, Birchpaw**

Blazingdawn- Huge fiery red tom; **Apprentice, Smallpaw**

Featherheart- Small silver she-cat

Frosttail- Huge black tom with white paws; **Apprentice, Rainpaw**

Swiftcry- Huge white tom with black paws, and tail

Jadestream- Black she-cat with jade green eyes

Appleseed- Dark ginger tom; **Apprentice, Thornpaw**

_**Apprentices:**_ (More than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)

Birchpaw- Ginger and white tom

Angelpaw- White she-cat, with striking blue eyes

Smallpaw- Tiny brown and gray tabby tom

Rainpaw- Dark gray, almost black tom

Thornpaw- Tiny golden she-cat

_**Queens:**_ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Robinsong- Gray and brown tabby she-cat

_**Elders:**_ (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Darkriver- Blind black tom

_**Other Animals**_

Dew- Small round gray tabby she-cat; kittypet

Pip- Gray tabby tom-kit; kittypet, Dew's kit

Puddle- Small gray tabby she-kit; kittypet Dew's kit

Patch- White tortioseshell she-kit; Kittypet Dew's kit

**Rogue group**

Scar- Black, and brown tortioseshell tom; Dew's mate

Fang- Bony brown tabby tom

Rageclaw- Huge midnight black tom; formerly from Windclan

Falcon- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Killerclaw- Huge black tom with a horribly scared face; formerly from ThunderClan


	2. Chapter 2

All right another fanfic to add to my not finished list. Just kidding, right now I'm only working on one which needs dire repair, and a sequel to another. So this one isn't much of a burden! Anyways tell me what you think, and I'll give cookies to whoever reviews my story!

I'm quite depressed if you have know idea what Warriors is. However if you do not, you could still read my fanfic and understand it. also if you haven't the first book is called Warriors Into the Wild. There are also quite a lot of series.All the books are, in case your interested.

Series One

#1 Warriors Into the Wild

#2 Warriors Fire and Ice

#3 Warriors Forest of Secrets

#4 Warriors Rising Storm

#5 Warriors a Dangerious Path

#6 Warriors Darkest Hour

Series Two

#1 Warriors: The New Prophecy Midnight

#2 Warriors: The New Prophecy Moonrise

#3 Warriors: The New Prophecy Dawn

#4 Warriors: The New Prophecy Starlight

#5 Warriors: The New Prophecy Twilight

#6 Warriors: The New Prophecy Sunset

Series Three

#1 Warriors: Power of Three Sight

#2 Warriors: Power of Three Dark River

#3 Warriors: Power of Three Outcast

Series Four

Warriors Manga

#1 The Lost Warrior

#2 Warrior's Refuge

#3 Warrior's Return

Theres more series than that, like two more? Not really sure. They go in order, read the first series than the second and than third. Though part of the fourth series is before the third. I'm not sure if any of you care, just wanted to show you something new you could read. If you've never heard of Warriors, and you love my fanfic then you'll definetely want to read them. Trust me Erin Hunter is a much better writer than I am. I currently just finished Warriors: Power of Three Dark River, and Warrior's Refuge. The rest of the series to Power of three is currently being written, along with series four. Well enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors of any kind, that was created by Erin Hunter and Erin Hunter alone. Also I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun these are by Stephenie Meyer and Stephenie Meyer alone. Are we all clear?

* * *

I snuggled closer to my archangel. Laying my head on his chest, listening to him breath and nothing more. 

"Good night Edward." I mumbled, pressing my lips against his collarbone. He chuckled lightly, and rubbed my hair. He leaned down, humming my lullaby in my ear, such a beautiful wonderful sound. Nothing could compare.

"Good night my little angel." He whispered, leaning down to kiss my nose.

I was already to far gone, already drifting between wake and sleep. And then everything was gone, I was no longer at home. Instead I was sitting akwardly in an open space, the lake beside me reflecting the great stars above.

"Wow," I whispered staring intently at the stars. They were so close, I had a sudden silly notion. Maybe I could touch them. I giggled and tried to stand but that didn't last long, I fell flat on my face almost landing in the water. I wanted to almost laugh at my failure but instead I was staring wide eyed at my reflection. I was no longer human, instead I was a furry cat. The face that stared back at me was small, quite cute, I was chocolate brown and my eyes matched my fur. OK definetely something I wasn't expecting to happen.

"Don't be afraid young one." Someone whispered behind me. I spun around, hissing, and unshealthing my claws as I did so. I gaped, a couple inches away stood a beautiful blue-gray she-cat. Her muzzle was streaked with silver, but her pelt danced with stars and her eyes shone with a magestic beauty.

"Who are you?" I asked, tipping my head to the side. I felt so out of place, sitting here, a cat talking to another cat.

"My name is Bluestar. I was once leader of a wonderful clan named Thunderclan." She answered, her whiskers twitching. Was she laughing at me.

"Why am I a cat?" I couldn't help but ask her, though I was certain I was dreaming. I'd had weird dreams before, but this was definetely among the top ten. She shook her head at me, her tail beginning to lash nervously. Her eyes locked with mine, and something stirred within her. Was that greif?

"You will come to know why you were chosen." She whispered intently, her eyes streaching wide. She took a deep breath, and then her voice was left with no more emotion."Your blood runs with the thunder, you are the chosen one. You will not be alone in your quest! But you must beware, some friends may be enemies and others will thrive to shed blood."

"What do you mean?" I asked, fear clutching my belly. This wasn't right, this dream was much to realistic despite the cat part. I took an uneasy step towards her more clumsy then usual, since I had paws.

"Do not be frightened young one." she whispered, a strang emtion raging in her eyes. "Your fate is in the hands of Starclan now. You are never alone, just trust your heart and you will full fill your destiny." She began to dissapear, her form becoming misty and blurry. My eyes widened.

"Wait, but what do you mean! This doesn't make since!" I cried, acutly aware of how alone I suddenly felt. This wasn't right, why did I seem to care so much. It was just a dream right? I looked around myself with an uneasy feeling. I lashed my tail, my fear prickling.

"Remember Thunder runs in your blood, you are the chosen one!" And then I fainted, I don't know what happened or when, I just hit the cold earth everything dissapearing in a sickeningly fast motion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I groaned, wishing the pain in my head would just leave. Everything seemed to be off, for one I could hear birds singing for another everything smelled, I mean everything. I opened my eyes cautiously not all to surprised to find myself still by the lake. However I did wonder how come Edward didn't know I'd slept walk.

"Edward?" I called nervously. My heartbeat picked up the pace as I looked around this unfamilular place. It was here looking around when I noticed the cats lying close to me, normal housecats by the looks of it only they look about my size. Oh no! "I must still be dreaming." I felt like curling myself into a tight little ball and crying. Instead I examined the seven cats beside me.

Each were a little different, yet they had the same build. One male, yes I could definetely tell if they were male or not, had bronze colored fur which was very untidy. Two of the other males were golden, except one was just a bit smaller than the other, though he was lean. The last male was quit big and midnight black. One female was golden like the other males, another was black and quite tiny, and the last female was a light brown tabby. I sighed.

"Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme." I whispered, looking at each cat as I said the names. It wasn't really that hard to tell. This was getting way to weird, I definetely wanted to wake up now. I sunk down, curling myself agaisnt Edward.

"What's going on?" Carlisle's voice was raspy, and extremely confused. He sat up, blinking unsteadily in the light, then his gaze traveled over us.

"Hi," I couldn't think of what else to say. Hey look were all strange cats, laying out here in the wilderness! How are you?

"Bella?" He frowned slightly, if cats can frown, and started looking over everyone else a second time before stopping on me. "Whats going one, why...why in the world are we all cats?"

"Ummmmmmmm, actually I was hoping you could answer that." I looked down, nervous again, watching the others wake up. This was going to be really strange.

"Ow, I thought we couldn't sleep!" Alice moaned, looking around. She stopped talking the insteant she met my gaze. Everyone was just as confused as me, great there went my hopes.

"Why the hell am I some small little fur ball?" Emmett roared, trying to choke back laughter. Of course he would be laughing at this. I watched bemused as he began to chase his tail.

"What the hell?" Rosalie snapped, looking over her body in the lake. I coughed trying to hide my laughter, ha she didn't think she was beautiful. Of course she was wrong, they were all still really unnaturally beautiful.

"This is...this is interesting?" Esme mumbled, uncertainty coloring her tone. Everyone turned to stare at her with surprise, honestly she was right though. We were cats, that was well interesting.

"I wouldn't exactly call this interesting." Edward grumbled, flicking his tail with annoyence. I snorted and then burst out laughing. He looked way to cute as a cat, he blinked at me probably wondering why I was laughing.

"Sorry, you just look so funny." I snorted, putting my tail over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh anymore. Edward only shook his head. Edward opened his mouth to reply when each and everyone one of them went stiff.

"Cats are coming!" Edward warned,"And they aren't to happy about us."

"They can smell us?" I meowed, surprised. Of course I guess cats could smell better than humans, and sure enough I could smell them. I bit flicked my tail, wanting to press against Edward but he was now infront of me. Everyone was.

"They aren't going to be happy, but their also going to ask us some questions." meowed Alice."Their curious." That however didn't seem to help them they all flicked their tails.

"They wont try and attack us right away. They may be angry but Alice is right their burning with curiousity." Jasper murmured, his ears pricked. He must be feeling their emotions.

"It doesn't really matter though does it?" I asked, confused. "Your all still strong and stuff, why are you all so freaked by a bunch of cats." That at least seemed to make everyone relax but noone answered my question.

"What may I ask are you doing one our territory!" A huge sandy colored tom asked. His lip was curled back over his teeth and his ears were lying flat on his head. He was more than just mad. Jasper gritted his teeth, staring at each of them. All togethor there were five big cats, and one smaller cat.

"Calm down Sandcloud, let them explain." A beautiful silver she-cat murmured, gently lying her tail on his shoulder to calm him. She was looking us over, aware of how strong each cat looked. And how each was standing in a protective stance in front of me.

"Is she having kits or something?" A golden speckled tom asked. He didn't seem hostile or anything, just sympathetic. Edward snarled, looking much to meancing for how small he actually was.

"He was only asking!" A white tom snapped. He was the same size as Edward, not quit as musuclar but still dangerous looking. He took a couple steps forward, only to be stopped in his tracks when Edward stalked a few feet forward a horrible snarl rising in his throat. I stared.

"Edward!" Carlisle warned reaching out with his paw. Edward stopped though, narrowing his eyes at the young tom cat. The cat flinched.

"We only want to know what your doing on our territory?" A ginger tabby she-cat answered, trying to reasure Edward. "Are you from Riverclan."

"No actually, were from a place called Forks." Carlisle answered honestly.

"Are you kittypets?" A brown and white tom asked, his tone full of disgust. The tom named Sandcloud stared curiously at use, his eyes narrowed angrilly. I shook my head, I was fairly sure what a kittypet was.

"No, we're just passing through." I meowed, stepping out from behind Edward. Everyone turned to stare at me, looking me over. Obviously aware of how small, and thin I was compared to Edward. Now that I thought about it we all looked thin, and I felt hungry. I was sure I'd eaten not to long ago though. My stomach growled.

"Well could you go the other way around, cause your on Thunderclan territory!" The white tom snapped, his tail lashing. He glanced nervously at Edward, though he seemed to challange him at the same time. Thunder.

"Your blood runs with the thunder, you are the chosen one." I yelped out what the cat had told me without thinking, and my eyes widened. "Edward I know why we're ca--like this!" I felt excitement course through my veins, this was definetely getting weirder, but also exciting.

"What did you say?" The silver she-cat asked, she was staring at me funny. I didn't answer her, instead I turned towards Carlisle.

"This cat, her name was Bluestar, told me my blood ran with thunder and that I was the chosen one." I meowed, talking so fast I stumbled a bit over my words. Carlisle seemed thoughtful.

"That would certainly explain somethings." He murmured turning to the silver she-cat. She was staring at me, her eyes shinning with hope?

"What else did she tell you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me. I took a deep breath, and flinched slightly. I didn't understand what this meant but I told the she-cat anyways.

"She told me I wouldn't be alone on my quest. Then she told me beware, some friends may be enemys and others will thrive to shed blood." I whispered, feeling suddenly self concious.

"This could be a trap!" Sandcloud meowed urgently. His whiskers twitching, and his tail lashing. "They could very well be from Riverclan, Shadowclan, or Windclan!"

"But they don't smell like them." the ginger tabby meowed, then she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "They smell like garbage, the monsters, and two-legs!"

"Silverstar?" Sandcloud asked, his voice nervous. She was looking from her companions back to us. Finally she sighed.

"Follow me." With that she turned around and began walking quickly away.

"Your going to let them in our camp!" The white tom asked, his voice going up two octives with surprise. "But what if they're going to attack us! This isn't right!" The she-cat stopped dead in her tracks spinning around to glare at the tom with furry.

"I am the leader of this Clan!" She snapped,"I will not be told how to run it by an apprentice!" the tom flinched, lowering his gaze to the ground. He was obviously in big trouble.

"Should we follow?" Rosalie asked, wrinkiling her nose. Alice murmured something to them, but she was speaking so fast I couldn't catch what she was saying. I wondered if she'd seen anything yet. I sighed, concintrating instead on watching were I was walking so far I hadn't fallen though Edward was right beside me.

Finally when it had seemed like hours Edward spoke. "This must be the camp." He murmured, gently lying his tail on my shoulder. I was tired, and they weren't. Still same old me.

"How old are all of you?" Sandcloud asked us suddenly. I blinked in confusion how would I know.

"My foster kits, Emmett,Alice, and Edward would most likely be about six moons." Esme answered, where she got that idea I don't know. "My mate and I about 20 moons. and Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella six moons also."

"Which ones are your foster kits?" Silverstar asked politely. We'd stopped right infront of the entrance not moving, though one cat, A huge white tom with a black spots, was sitting at the entrance watching with curiousity and warriness.

"That would be these three." Esme jestured to Edward, Emmett, and Alice. Happily lying her tail on each of their heads. "Jasper and Rosalie, these two were my sisters kits. She died sometime ago. And Bella would be Edwards friend. She has no kin." I blinked, I had an extremely sad story, great. Edward pressed closer to me, lightly touching my nose with his.

"You said foster kits?" Sandcloud meowed, tipping his head to the side. Esme sighed, I wondered suddenly if she was sad.

"I cannot have kits of my own." They stared, amazement raging in their eyes. Though the females at least looked sympathetic. "I found those two, Alice and Edward drowning when they were aout five moons old, this one Emmett was trying to help them out."

"And what about your real mother?" the white tom asked, he was probably about six moons too. At leats that I was what I was guessing.

"She died from being sick when we were about five moons." Edward answered simply. "We'd been staying on the Iland we lived on when it flooded about three nights later." He shrugged, intwining his tail with mine. I realized suddenly why they were so good at answering this, Alice had already told them what the cats were going to ask. Go Alice.

"What about her?" The ginger she-cat asked, staring intently at me. I decided to answer for myself, making my story my own.

"My mom was killed by a dog, and then when I was hiding about four days later in a tree Edward took me to his family." I meowed, making Edward the hero of the story of course. Silverstar looked us all over, and finally with a sigh she stood up and streached. She looked breifly back at us and then walked into the camp.

"Come on," Edward nudged me forward, though making sure Jasper and everyone else was ahead of me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What are they going to do?" I meowed, curiousity burning through my body. Edward smiled kindly at me, lightly touching my nose again.

"Theres nothing to worry about, the leader Silverstar is simply going to talk with their medicinecat to see if shes seen anything about us." He murmured.

"Why was she so hopeful looking?"

"Not exactly sure, but she really wants us to be the answer to her prays." Edward grew quiet than as we entered the camp. Every single cat was staring at us, and I could smell their strange forest scents. It was so confusing.

"Who are they?" Some cats growled, their pelts began to bristle. I felt genui fear even though I was protected, safe behind a rock hard Edward. The cats took a step forward, and my belly clenched this wasn't going to end well for these cats.

"Why are you here!?What do you want!?" They snarled, crouching down. Oh dear they were going to start a fight. I could feel the tension crackiling in the air, aware of the deep snariling rising in Edward's chest as some cats stalked forward. Oh no!

* * *

That was my first chapter! Yep I hope all of you like it! Yes I do know that Edward would be able to kill every single cat in there quite quickly so he really has nothing to worry about! Its just instinct though, Bella's his mate and all these feral cats are around him snariling. He's only going to retaliat. Well tell me what you think! 

_IzzyCullen_


	3. Chapter 3

All right time for chapter two! First I would like to thank any one who liked my story, or reviewed. Also I would like to apologize for how long its been. I'm sick right now, and I haven't really had enough energy to get up and type. I've got influenza, bronchitis and my moms taking me to the doctor at three to see if I've got strep. So I hope you don't mind the long wait, because I still don't feel well and plus I'm going to be really far behind in school. Anyways enjoy and Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or warriors. Those belong to the creator and only the creator. Understand?

* * *

My stomach clenched in fear, but I still crouched down, my pelt bristling. I wasn't about to look really weak, though compared to the Cullens I probably did.

"Stop!" Silverstar yowled leaping down to stand between her warriors and my family. The cats glared their eyes narrowing, but they obeyed their leader and straightened up. Though their tails still flicked uneasily. I glanced at Edward, who among the Cullens was still tense and crouching. He straightened up, but still let out a soft growl. His tail flicking and his ears lying flat against his head.

"Silverstar why have you lead these rogues into our camp?" A voice rasped. I turned to look curiously at an old black and white tom. He was flicking his tail nervously, and glancing our way. Though he was old I could tell they respected him. Silverstar stepped forward, gently resting her tail on the old tom's flank.

"Starclan sent these cats." She meowed, loud enough for the whole group to hear. There was an uproar before she even stopped speaking, cats auguring and some looking awed.

"Can you be sure of that?" a beautiful brown she-cat called above all the other voices, her tail wrapping around two small kits protectively.

"Shinningpelt?" Silverstar meowed glancing at another silver tabby. They looked almost identical except for the color of their eyes. Kin, I guessed. The tabby stepped forward, gingerly, almost floating towards us. She sniffed each of us carefully, and then turned toward her clan.

"Have you had any signs from StarClan suggesting help from rogues?" A huge dark gray tom snarled, raising his unsheathed paw towards Carlisle. But Carlisle never reacted he only watched Silverstar and Shinningpelt with curiosity.

"StarClan sent me a sign two moons ago." She called, rising her voice so her clan could hear her. Everyone grew quit, listening with tension crackling in the air. " ThunderClan will fall into ever lasting darkness and the one with blood that truly runs with thunder will be there to save us. The falling star will show the way." Silence met the wise cats words, and then someone wailed. Caring out the sound throughout the clearing.

"How can you be sure these are the cats?" The dark gray tom asked again. He no longer looked hostile, but wary of use. Shinningpelt turned toward each cat, her eyes shinning.

"StarClan showed me the clan hiding behind eight cats, their eyes as bright as stars. Golden, and shinning. One cat's eyes the color of earth, brown and warm. Leading the way." She murmured happily. Each cat relaxed, and looked at us all. Some of them pointing out how the the Cullens had golden eyes and mine were chocolate brown. I relaxed too, leaning against Edward with exhaustion.

"Shinningpelt I think these cats need to rest." A small black wiry she-cat meowed. She was much smaller than Edward, but the cats all stared at her and Shinningpelt with respect. Shinningpelt purred, and gently licked the she-cat between the ears.

"That's right Darkpaw, and what kind of herbs do these cats need?" She questioned her eyes bright, as she watched Darkpaw. Darkpaw padded forward, and looked us over, observing some scratches her and there, and how tired we all looked. Even Edward's family looked worn out.

"Some Dock for their scratches, and maybe some Marigold so they wont get infected." She mewed, confidently. Naming of god knows what to the proud looking she-cat. "We could also give the brown she-cat some thyme to calm her anxiety, and of course they all need a good nights rest and some fresh kill."

"Very good, why don't you fetch some Dock, and Marigold and I'll get them something to eat." Shinningpelt meowed. She turned toward us as Darkpaw bounded away to a small den hidden by a curtain of hanging bramble tendrils.

"You work with medicine."Carlisle meowed, taking a step forward. Shinningpelt nodded and sat in front of us, wrapping her long silver tail around her paws.

"Yes, and that was my apprentice. I'm teaching her to be a medicine cat." She mewed, tipping her head to the side. "I'll fetch you some freshkill, and talk to Silverstar about where you can sleep." With that she stood up and bounded away to where a pile of dead rodents were. Great, but I couldn't deny the rumbling of my stomach.

"Alice? Edward" Carlisle asked, turning to them. I glanced at each of them curiously, wondering what Carlisle was asking.

"We might as well stay, at least until we figure out how to get back to normal." Edward murmured. His tail twitching with annoyance.

"If we do stay, we're going to have to follow their rules. And live how they live." Alice pointed out, glancing so quickly at me I wasn't even sure if she had. She sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws, watching as cats moved around us looked curiously but not meeting our gazes. "We're different like this. I actually feel hungry, and tired and apparently I have a few scratches here and there. Though they aren't horrible."

"Does that mean you can be injured?" I asked curiously. Edward's whiskers twitched with amusement, and he pressed himself closer to me.

"I think it means we're a little more human then before." He answered. "Will as human as we'll ever get. I think we're still stronger and faster, and we probably don't have to sleep as long, or eat as often." I opened my mouth, ready to ask another question when Darkpaw came bounding back to use. She had bright orange flower petals, and a plant that looked somewhat like sorrel clamped in her jaws. She dropped the bundle of herbs by us, and looked nervously from one cat to another.

"Aren't you going to apply those to their scratches?" Shinningpelt asked, glancing sternly at her apprentice. Darkpaw twitched her tail, but bent down and began to chew up the plant she had brought. With that done she began to lick the stuff onto everyones scratches. "You may as will stay in my den, it might be a little crowded but at least you've got somewhere to sleep."

"Thank you." Esme murmured, letting out a sigh of relief. Shinningpelt nodded and then pushed some freshkill towards us.

"Eat." Shinningpelt ordered. I bent down, and then began eating in ravenous gulps. I was so hungry and after I'd finished the mouse I felt so much better. I let out a sigh and leaned against Edward, watching as Darkpaw licked some of the stuff on me. It stung a bit but as soon as she was finished they stopped stinging.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Darkpaw meowed, waiting as we all got to our paws. She trotted back to the den and then disappeared inside, my family and I following her. It was quit nice in here, a small cave with sandy floors. And a pool of water off to the side. "I made you all some nests, so you can all sleep if you like." With that the she-cat padded out of the den, nodded at us before she left.

"Come on Bella, you really need some sleep." Edward meowed pushing his muzzle briefly into my flank. He guided me over to one of the nest, and after circling it for some time I finally lay down. I yawned.

"Good night." I mumbled, burring my nose under my tail. It had been such a weird day, and part of me wondered if it had been a dream and I would wake up normal. But for some reason another part of me hope with all my might that I was going to wake up a cat again, curled up in the medicine cat den.

* * *

I yawned sitting up half way to look around me. I was confused for a moment, that is until I remembered that I was a cat. I sat up, shaking of clumps of moss in my fur, my eyes wide with curiosity.

"I see your awake." Shinningpelt meowed behind me. I turned to glance at her, her pelt actually sparkling with dew as she trotted back into the den. She lay down some pink and white flowers, and then sat curling her tail around her paws. "How are you feeling today, are you all right?"

"I'm good, thanks." I mumbled embarrassed by her concern. I looked beside me, noticing for the first time that the Cullens weren't in the den. "Where did my friends?"

"Your friends are talking with Silverstar." She meowed, standing up and gesturing to me with her long tail. "Come with me, I'll show you where her den is." I blinked and then scrambled to my paws, trying to keep up with her as she quickly trotted across the clearing. I noticed that I was pretty much the only one who had slept late. Everyone else was busy. Some cats came back into the camp their jaws full of prey, while others gossiped and lay in the center of camp. 

"I see your awake. Come in come in." Silverstar meowed, hardly giving me a chance to announce my presence. I glanced at Shinningpelt but she was already heading back towards her den. I flicked my ears and walked in, taking a spot beside Edward.

"Sorry we didn't wake you." Edward murmured gently, pressing his muzzle to mine. "I thought you should sleep a bit longer, you were almost dead on your f----paws last night." Silverstar was nodding her head, her tail curling up with happiness. Apparently we were quite popular with her.

"As you've noticed your in ThunderClan camp." Silverstar meowed, somewhat rushed. "I want to ask if you'll join my Clan. I know this is probably really strange to you. After all most loners don't like Clan life. I promise you though that we will offer you things you would never know without the Clans. You'll learn everything about us, Clan loyalty, and what its like to follow the Warrior Code." Her eyes were shinning as she blinked at us, obvious that she was trying, but failing to hide her hope and excitement. I glanced at Carlisle, who seemed to be speaking for us.

"We wouldn't mind staying in your Clan, though I can't speak for my whole family." Carlisle meowed simply. I was amazed after all we couldn't stay forever. Wasn't it dangerous to ever get involved. However there was something inside me that seemed to stir, I glanced briefly at Edward and then looked straight into the leaders bright ice blue eyes.

"I would like to join too." I announced watching as her eyes sparked with overcome joy. Strange,I knew the strange prophecy thing Shinningpelt spoke of probably had something to do with it, but honestly I was sure we weren't the cats.Silverstar turned to the rest of the Cullens, her silver colored head tipped to one side.

"I'll stay!" Alice yowled happily, her tail flicking with excitement. Until now she had been silent, her gaze blank. I shuddered, she must have been having a vision. The rest of the Cullens didn't even acknowledge what Alice had just seen ,if any of them besides her knew, all they did was mutter their agreements. 

"I'll make the announcement right away."Silverstar replied, swiftly making her way out of her den. I scrambled after her, the Cullens following slowly behind me.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Esme asked, her voice so low I wondered if I was suppose to have heard. Carlisle opened his mouth but before he replied Alice butted in.

"We definitely should!" Alice meowed, her voice rushed. She started rattling off something else to fast I missed it completely. I sighed, sitting a little ways away from Silvestar, watching as she nimbly leaped up a small trail of steep loose rocks. 

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" She yowled, stepping gracefully forward till she stood at the very edge. As soon as those words left her mouth all the cats began to pad into the camp. Cats from dens, shadows, and even the entrance. Others seemed to just come out of nowhere, I was sure this was as many cats I'd ever seen at one time. "As you all know we had some visitors last night!" 

"Yeah we should chase them out." Coldpaw grumbled, his huge paws needing the ground angrily. I blinked in surprise, realizing for the first time how huge he really was. Holy cow!

"Now I know everyone is a bit apprehensive about these new combers but I believe we can trust them. So I would like to welcome each of them to stay within the Clan." Silverstar ears flicked nervously, for yowls of protest meet her words. She lifted up her paw for silence, her ice-blue eyes flashing. "ThunderClan needs more warriors! We have been suffering since that horrible greencough epidemic hit. It killed many kits, and apprentice. We were left with few warriors. This season was much better, but these cats will help. Are you going to turn down the chance of being strong?"

"We haven't taken in strays since Firestar was leader!"A huge white old tom yelled, his voice cracked with age. His tail was flicking nervously, and he was shifting strange glances at us. Silverstar nodded her head.

"I realize that indeed we have not welcomed strays into the Clan since the great Firestar's time but think of what an amazing leader Firestar himself was. He was a kittypet, not Clanborn, yet he was a great leader that made a mark in the Stars. " Cat visible began to relax when she mentioned the old leader of the Clan. All the cats began to nod, except a few who still looked uncertain. "So will you welcome these cats?"

"We will welcome them Silverstar, but we will not go easy on them. They should learn our ways or get out!" A huge golden speckled tom yowled, his head head high.Other cats agreed, and Silverstar nodded.

"If you do join our Clan you have to follow our ways.You cannot have a paw in two worlds." She meowed, glancing at each of us sternly. I nodded,while some of the Cullens meowed their agreements. "Very well come up here all of you." I glanced at Edward, confused but trotted up to her as she leaped down from the Highledge. She stepped nimbly forward, until she sat in front of Esme and Carlisle. "Since you are old enough to fight and hunt I will make you warriors. Your to old to be apprentices, but you will still need to stay with other more experienced warriors in the Clan, so you at least learn our ways."

"That seems fair." Esme murmured, her voice quiet and her tail flicking nervously. Silverstar took a deep breath, and then looked up at the sky. It was sunhigh now.

"I, Silverstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two cats. They have promised to learn you ways, and chosen the path of a warrior. I grant them warrior names so you may watch over them and guide their paws to the stars!" She called loudly and yet not very loud at all. It was dead silent, each cat watching her with admiration, and awe. "Esme,Carlise do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and to defend your new Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," They answered,glancing at each other with curiosity. Silverstar nodded and then took another deep breath, her voice lighter and much happier now. 

"Then by the Powers of StarClan I grant you warrior names. Esme from this moment on you will be known as Honeydew. We are glad to welcome you to ThunderClan, and I hope that you will prove to a very valuable warrior." Silverstar meowed, her eyes bright as she lightly stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Honeydew's head. Hondeydew licked her shoulder, and then took a step back.The Clan cats looked at one another, and then some surrounded her calling her new name quietly and timidly. "Carlisle from this moment you will be known as Lionclaw. I hope you will become a worthy, respected Warrior of this Clan." She copied what she had done to Honeydew, and then stepped back to watch as Honeydew and Lionclaw touched noses lightly, their eyes shining with happiness, and a strange curiosity.

"You guys next."Coldpaw sneered, his eyes flashing with anger. I opened my mouth to respond but I was interrupted by a feirce snarling from Edward. 

"All of you come forward please." Silverstar meowed motioning to us with her tail.Alice bounded quickly forward, her tail flicking with excitement. What was she so excited about? "Alice from this moment until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Crescentpaw. Cedarfur you are an excellent warrior, a credit to your Clan. You will mentor Crescentpaw." 

"Thank you." Cedarfur murmured, his dark pelt rippling with excitement. Apparently he didn't care weather or not she was Clanborn. Crescentpaw leaped forward, lightly touching her nose to his.

"This is so interesting!" Crescentpaw murmured in my ear. Her voice a rush, and filled with excitement and joy. I blinked at her ready to ask her a question when she bounded away to stand beside Cedarfur. 

"Rosalie from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Brightpaw. Faithheart you are ready to have an apprentice. Your mentor Tawnyspots was a wonderful cat and I'm sure you can pass on all the skills he taught you to Brightpaw." Silverstar yowled, her ears flicking with impatience. I shook my head, I must have imagined it. 

"Come here." Faithheart murmured, gesturing toward Brightpaw. Brightpaw padded slowly forward, and touched noses lightly with her. Poor Faithheart she was going to have some problems with her. Silverstar nodded towards Emmett, and Jasper gesturing for them to come forward.

"Emmett from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw." Silverstar meowed, her eyes shinning as she took in his giant size. Then she motioned to a black pelted tom speckled with brown spots. His tail twitched as he stepped forward,his eyes appraising Stormpaw's huge size. "Marshpelt you will mentor Stormpaw.You were an excellent mentor to Ravenpaw, though she is with StarClan now, I believe you will be an excellent teacher to Stormpaw." 

"Of course." Marshpelt meowed, his eyes shinning as he lightly touched noses with Stormpaw. He flicked Stormpaw's ear, telling him to follow him to sit with Brightpaw and Crescentpaw.

"Jasper from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Sandpaw. Hollystone your a credit to your Clan, you will mentor Sandpaw." Silverstar meowed, gently gazing down at the she-cat. Hollystone briefly nodded and then touched noses with Sandpaw. Silverstar watched them before turning to gaze down at Edward and I. "Edward from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Brackenpaw.Gingerspot you have proved time and time again how loyal you are to your Clan you will mentor Brackenpaw."

"Hello."Gingerspot murmured, laughing as she touched noses with Brackenpaw. Brackenpaw nodded to show her acknowledgment, and then lightly pressed himself against me before joining the others. I looked up, meeting the leaders eyes. She was gazing lovingly at me, her eyes bright and her excitement obvious. She was so much more excited to be doing mine then the others.No she was just happy to have more cats.

"Bella from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Fallingpaw." She meowed, her voice joyful and loud. "Tawnyspots you have shown to be one of the best mentors in this Clan. Your patient, and you don't judge others, please teach everything you know to Fallingpaw." I turned to see the huge golden speckled tom stride towards me. His eyes were gentle and curious as he bent down to touch my nose with his own. He purred at me.

"Your doing great." He murmured lightly brushing my shoulder with his tail as we walked towards the others. I settled myself by Brackenpaw, Crescentpaw on my other side.Brackenpaw sighed.

"This is going to be very interesting. And strange to call you Fallingpaw instead." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I laughed quietly and pressed against him, trying not to yawn.

"Why don't you all get some sleep, and then well start some training tomorrow." Tawnyspots meowed, his eyes meeting mine. He winked at me before turning away, the other warriors following.

"I'll show you all to your new dens." Darkpaw mewed, appearing behind us. I nodded and followed numbly after her, replaying the ceremony over and over again in my head.I hardly noticed where we were going before I noticed that we were inside another den. Coldpaw curled up into a tight ball in the corner. I ignored him, instead curling up were I stood. 

"Goodnight everyone."I mumbled, aware of the fact that Brackenpaw was curled up tightly beside me, Stormpaw on my other side. 

"Good night." 

* * *

All right that was finally finished. Sorry it took my so long I had influenza forever, and I've had track practice and make up work since I've gotten better. But its finally finished so here you go! Please tell me what you think!

_IzzyCullen_


	4. Chapter 4

All right time for Chapter I believe three...right?? Oh well you guys know which chapter so enjoy. First though I'm going to apologize for not updating for a long time, I was busy working on my novel so I've been pretty busy. Anyways this technically means the updating will be sadly slow, but I will try. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or any Twilight related subjects, or characters. The only things I do own are any new characters, and the plot!!

* * *

"Fallingpaw its time to get up." Brackenpaw murmured, prodding me gently with his slightly freezing paw. I grumbled a no and then turned away from him. He of course laughed. "Come on, your going to be late."

"It won't look good to the other cats who don't want us here!" Crescentpaw pointed out, way to loudly. Finally I let out a irritated sigh and sat quickly up. "Good."

"Yeah, yeah whatever lets get this over with." I yawned, shaking clumps of moss from my pelt. Of course I wasn't a very big morning person, but I could feel the excitement rushing through my blood. I was going to try something completely, and totally different. Which probably wasn't going to end well.

"Come on," Brackenpaw meowed brushing his tail along my shoulder. "our mentors are waiting for us." I took in a big breath and then followed everyone on into the camp. Our mentors, like Brackenpaw said, were waiting patiently for us. I trotted quickly over to stand beside Tawnystorm.

"Good, next time be a little faster." Marshpelt grumbled flicking his tail impatiently. Stormpaw only yawned, completely ignoring him. Then again none of the Cullens really had to listen, considering their abilities.

"We're going to split into two groups, each taking one side of the territory. We'll work our way around tell we make it back to where we started." Hollystone mewed, glancing first at Sandpaw then the others. Tawnystorm nodded and turned towards some of the cats.

"My apprentice and I will travel with Gingerspots, and Faithheart." Tawnystorm said, his tail twitching with excitment. I wonder why?

"Sounds good to me, are you fine with traveling with them Brackenpaw?" Gingerspot asked though she really didn't have to. Brackenpaw nodded and lightly butted my shoulder with his, a purr stuck in his throat.

"What about you Brightpaw?" Faithheart asked her body quivering. She was so excited to have an apprentice. Wow poor her.

"Yeah, why not." Brightpaw grumbled standing up to flick dirt from her claws. I quickly scrambled, akwardly might I add, to my paws.

"Can we go now?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Tawnystorm asked, tipping his head to the side. I shook my head frantically wanting to be off as quick as I could. Even though Brackenpaw was staring at me sternly, trying I guessed, to make me eat. However, I was way to excited. "All right then, lets head out." With that the three older cats quickly headed towards the entranced of camp, sending me out of the three apprentices scrambling after them. It didn't take us long to reach our destination, a huge tree towered above us. Finally they all stopped giving me a chance to catch up to them, my heart hammering as I thought of today's adventures.

"You won't fall behind will you?" Brackenpaw asked touching his nose to mine. I shook me head, and waved my tail at him; skipping ahead to pounce on a leaf near my mentor.

"Now this is called the SkyOak." Gingerspot murmured raising her head so that she could take a better look at it. Her eyes blazed with excitment suddenly when she noticed a squirrel close by. "Now watch this!" I glanced down from the squirrel in time to see Gingerspot crouch low and crawl slowly across the ground. Once close enough she leap silently up the tree branch and then surprised the animal. Before it could utter so much as a sound Gingerspot sunk her teeth into its neck, killing it instantly.

"Nice catch," Tawnystorm purred padding forward to lick Gingerspot on the ear. Apparently these two knew one another well. Gingerspot nodded her thanks and then dropped the squirrel in front of me, Brackenpaw, and Brightpaw.

"Eat," She ordered her emerald green eyes stern. I nodded my head, bent down and then took a giant bite. I hadn't realized how hungry I really had been until I'd started to gulp up the squirrel in quick ravenous bites.

"Save some for Brackenpaw and Brightpaw." Tawnystorm laughed cuffing me lightly on the head. I stopped eating instantly, a flush rushing from my tail tip to my ears.

"Its fine I'm not hungry." Brightpaw meowed her tail twitching with annoyance. I sighed straightening myself out. I wasn't going to be the only one eating. "Go ahead and eat the squirrel Fallingpaw." Now she sounded like a mentor herself, a bossy, annoyed one at that.

"I'm good, umm Brackenpaw do you want the rest?" I asked politely as I could manage. I mean honestly when you knew vampires didn't eat then it was somewhat odd asking one if they wanted too anyway. Brackenpaw's whiskers twitched for a moment but he only bent to gobble up the remains I'd left behind in quick bites. He stood up again and flicked me with his tail laughter clear in his golden colored eyes.

"You have to understand that you cannot eat on these trips all the time." Faithheart meowed. "The Clan must be fed first." Tawnystorm nodded his great head, his ears flicking back and forth as he listened to sounds that I was ignoring.

"Hunting patrols feed the Clan first. Most expeditions do." Gingerspot put in watching each of us with interest. "Sometimes you are aloud to hunt on the job but mostly no. Understand?"

"Yes," we chorused together. Gingerspot nodded her head and then stood up, shaking clumps of dirt and other strange creatures from her pelt. "Lets head out toward the traininghollow." Tawnystorm mewed agreement, and everyone filed out after the black and orange tabby she-cat as she lead the way.

--

I groaned leaning against the cool rock by the apprentices den. I was exhausted, no actually I was about dead. After traveling the whole entire territory my mind was buzzing, and muscles were protesting, loudly.

"Are you all right?" Brackenpaw asked for the thousandth time. "Maybe you should rest or something, see Darkpaw maybe." I shook my head at him. Brightpaw and Brackenpaw had been fine when we'd returned, and Brackenpaw had even mock flighted with Crescentpaw as soon as they saw one another. I sighed.

"No I'm fine," I mumbled. "just sore is all." With that said I stood up carefully and then made my way across camp. I was hungry again, but the true reason for trotting over here was to get away from Brackenpaw's questioning stare. Honestly the guy never stopped worrying. I was only tired to Pete's sake.

"So how was the great fine hunters first day out!" Coldpaw sneered from my right. I sighed turning to look the huge white tom in the eyes. He was actually quite a bit bigger than me but he had nothing on the Cullens. "You look tired, Warrior life not cut out for you?"

"I'm not tired!" I snarled my fur bristling with indignation. His amber eyes were cold and filling quickly with laughter. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size you over grown fox dung!" Coldpaw's mouth dropped open in surprise, anger quickly replacing the laughter in his eyes. Without warning the bigger tom leaped on me, pinning my limp, small form beneath him.

"Take that back!" He snarled pushing my head into the dirt. My body was already aching enough without the help of this stupid bully. I struggled beneath him, fury making all my pains disappear. I watched as Brackenpaw's ears flattened and he started coming toward us. Before he came any closer though Stormpaw held him back, shaking his great shaggy head. "I said take it back!"

"Get off me you fat badger!" I snarled struggiling more furiously then before. I suddenly heaved my body up, shaking the bigger tom of me. I spun around to glare at him, baring my teeth angrilly. "Just because I'm not clanborn, and not from around here doesn't mean I can't tear you to shreds!"

"Yeah right I'd like to see you try!" He spat his tail puffing out at my threatening tone. I took a stiff legged step toward him raising my ready to strike paw in the air. He hissed, flattening his ears in distaste. "Your nothing, and you'll always be nothing! Your never going to last out here, not for any amount of time!" With a sudden screech of fury I launched myself at him, surprising not only myself but Coldpaw and the other apprentices who had moved closer to listen. Coldpaw, who was much bigger than me, should have had the advantage but something seemed to take over my body. We only struggled for a brief second until I landed on top, pinning his body beneath mine.

"You think I'm nothing!" I hissed anger churning deeply in my body. "I'll show you nothing!" Coldpaw let out an angry screech before getting free and rushing at me again, this time he made a mark. His claws raked down my face and I hissed lashing out and hitting him as well. I could feel his ear tearing beneath my claws. Blood dripped down my face and into my eyes, I shook my head impatiently ready to lunge.

"Stop!" Lionclaw shouted his eyes wide with surprise. I was a very nonviolent person but right now I felt like ripping this cat to shreds. I turned to glance at him when Coldpaw suddenly rushed me, knocking me sideways. I hit the dirt with a thud, the air rushing out of my body. I gaped but recovered quick enough to skip to the side just as Coldpaw's claws slashed the air.

"I don't have to listen you you!" Coldpaw sneered at Lionclaw his neck fur bristling. He was walking around me in a circle, his mouth opening to say something else when Sandcloud suddenly knocked the apprentice off his paws.

"Coldpaw he is a warrior of this Clan!" He snarled. "New or not you respect him!" Coldpaw shrank against the warrior's angry stare. He hissed crossly at Coldpaw before turning to me.

"I was only protecting--" I began stopping midsentence when I noticed he wasn't angry.

"You shouldn't be fighting among each other, save that for enemy clans." He murmured only glancing sternly at me. I realized why in an instant. I'd just proved I belonged by fighting off an apprentice older then myself. Well older in he'd been training about a moon longer than I. All the same I wasn't about to make the deputy of the clan mad. I nodded my head dipping it in respect as he walked past. He licked me briefly before trotting away to the senior warriors, each watching me with interest.

"This isn't over yet you worthless fur-ball." Coldpaw spat his tail lashing angrily. "You only won because you've got the Clan at your feet, they'll do anything for you now!" Without explaining what in the world he meant he raced off and disappeared in the apprentices den. Huh?

"Fallingpaw that was amazing!" Stormpaw meowed excitment making his eyes wide. I only shrugged embarrassed by his praise. He wasn't the only one though.

"That stupid tom deserved it," Brightpaw meowed washing a paw as she spoke. Her eyes were fixed intently on my face, locking eyes with me until I looked down. "He was picking on you, you had a right."

"What were you thinking!" Brackenpaw scolded bringing his tongue roughly over my fur. Crescentpaw giggled.

"Your acting like a queen." She snorted, getting a glare form Brackenpaw in return. I looked up into his eyes, he was only a little mad but mostly surprise and worry were deeply etched into his eyes.

"I'm sorry its just I couldn't take his taunts anymore." I sighed locking my brown eyes on Brackenpaw's gold. He only shook his head and then licked my nose lightly.

"You have to admit Brackenpaw she was amazing." Sandpaw meowed purring quietly. "Coldpaw is bigger than she is, and she still ended up pinning him in the dirt. And tearing his ear to shreds for that matter." Brackenpaw glanced at me briefly before bending down to lick my ear softly. He began to purr.

"I hope he leaves me alone now." I yawned arching my back in a luxorious stretch. Crescentpaw only laughed and pounced towards me, batting at my ears. I leaped away, laughing. "Not far your better than me!"

"So," Crescentpaw laughed rushing at me again. I hesitated, waiting to long to jump. We tumbled a bit, my pained muscles screaming in protest.

"Get off you giant lump of fur!" I playfully growled. Crescentpaw released me, leaping away seconds before I pounced at her. I sighed with defeat, sitting down to lick my paws. "You cheat."

"Its not cheating," She meowed her whiskers twitching with amusement. "technically it comes to me naturally. If you consider that cheating then you using your eyes is." She had a point.

"Whatever I still think that your cheating." I grumbled purposely being stubborn. Crescentpaw rolled her eyes at me and then lightly butted my shoulder.

"Come on your dead on your paws." She meowed leading me toward the apprentices den. I wanted to protest but I yawned hugely. Plus I knew I had to get up early for training, I wasn't about to pull an all nighter.

"You know this Clan thing isn't as bad as I thought." I yawned curling up in my moss nest. Brackenpaw pressed against my right side, Crescentpaw on my left. One of them answered back but I was already to far gone to answer.

"Goodnight Fallingpaw." Brackenpaw purred, his gentle voice making me even more tired. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

I know this wasn't a very good chapter. Grammar wise anyways. Still I would like for you guys to tell me what you think, review please!

_IzzyCullen_


	5. Chapter 5

Time the next chapter in this wonderful fanfic of mine. First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, nice remarks or not...though I actually don't have any mean remarks yet. Lol, anyway thank you everyone who reviewed. Oh and enjoy! Also sorry it took me such a long time to update. I'm not going to rattle off a whole bunch of excuses, I'm just going to continue. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Twilight, however I wouldn't mine owning them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pressed my body close to the ground, my paws making no noise as I stalked carefully forward. It took me no time at all to reach the small mouse nibbling on a seed. It lifted its head just as I pushed off, its eyes widening as it scrambled for safety. I landed with a thud, my paws hitting the earth just where the mouse had been.

"Fox-dung!" I swore quietly, my tail lashing in frustration. I turned to glanced back at my mentor Tawnystorm who was shaking his head.

"Don't worry to much," He murmured laughter clear in his bright eyes. "you almost had him, you just made to much noise when you sprang off." I nodded my head, filing that into my memory. Tawnystorm sighed quietly at me and flicked me with his tail as he began stalking towards something I couldn't see. He rushed suddenly and them came back up with a mouse dangling from his jaws.

"Nice catch," I purred watching him as he silently thanked Starclan for the fresh kill. He buried his prey and then nodded for me to follow him as he padded towards the training hollow.

"But did you watch how I caught it?" He asked, tipping his head to the side. I nodded opening my mouth to explain what I'd observed when he shook his head. "That's all right, as long as you were watching. So how is Clan life treating you?" I thought of my life so far. It had only been a moon since my tussle with Coldpaw but despite that everything was fine. I was learning quickly, I was a fairly good hunter, and the other cats liked everyone and me quite fine.

"Its great!" I answered not really about to tell him everything. Tawnystorm nodded and then turned around to face me. We were in the middle of the the training hollow. His eyes were bright and excited as he suddenly crouched in front of me.

"Thats good, and now I believe its time for you to learn something else." He meowed his tail flicking. "I want you to attack me."

"Attack you?"

"Yes I want you to think of something to do." He answered. "Some sort of fighitng move and then attack me." I blinked at him, tipping my head to the side. I shrugged crouched and then rushed at him. I was caught off guard as Tawnystorm leaped easily away from me. He gave me a rough shove so that I went sprawling into the dirt.

"That wasn't very good was it?" I asked sitting up to shake the dirt and moss from my chocolate fur. He nodded his head, circling around me.

"You need to really think about what your doing, it will get easier as you learn more." He meowed his whiskers twitching with amusement. I nodded my head and crouched, this time observing his size and weight. He was quiet a bit bigger than me, and probably much heavier. I looked him up and down my eyes resting on his shoulders and then drifting down. I knew what I was going to do now. "Are you going to attack anytime soon, or are you just going to sit there and watch me?" Without answering I launched myself at him, a flying leap toward his shoulders. Just as I predicted he rolled as I hit the ground but before he could roll back to his feet I pushed myself off and tangled my paws with his. We only rolled for a couple moments before he pinned me to the ground, a purr rising in his chest.

"Nicely done." He congratulated stepping gingerly off of me. I scrambled to my paws my breath coming in gasps as I watched him. He flicked his tail at me to continue and I launched myself instantly. This time I rushed to the right and then left, moving in confusing side swings so that he had to leap from one side to the next. Without any warning I swiped at his face with my paws and then suddenly he rushed at me his tail hooking around my back leg and unbalancing me. I toppled to the ground, Tawnystorm paws pressed firmly on my flanks.

"Fox-dung!" I growled shaking myself off as I scrambled to my paws again. He shook his golden head at me, his ears flicking.

"You have to keep your balance Fallingpaw." He meowed sternly. "It won't end well if you keep falling over in the middle of battle." I nodded my head licking my ruffled chest in embarrassment. If only he hadn't unbalanced me, then the move would have worked perfectly. This time he circled me carefully his eyes twinkling.

"Do you want me to attack you or are you going to attack me?" I asked watching him carefully as he moved. He nodded at me to try again but before making a move I carefully circled him. My mind was rushing with any possibility to unbalance him. I knew it was going to take something big and with a sudden idea I knew what I could do.

"Well," He asked purring, his eyes bright. I stopped dead and then rushed at him with outstretched paws. He leaped away from me, pushing me away from him. Before I could topple onto the ground again I kicked out with back paws catching him off guard and sending him sprawling into the dust. He let out a gasping purr."Perfect your learning quickly."

"Thank you," I murmured helping him to his paws. He let out a happy purr and then shook himself, sending dust flying everywhere.

"You're a quick thinker, and quite good at coming up with your own moves." He meowed between licks. "Lets go collect the prey we've caught and head back to camp." My tail curled with happiness from his praise and I followed him with my head held high.

--

The camp was buzzing with activity as soon as Tawnystorm and I entered. I trotted quickly over to the fresh kill pile, dropping the food and picking a plump sparrow and three mice for the elders.

"After you feed the elders why don't you take some prey to the queens too." Tawnystorm called after me. I flicked my tail in response as I pushed myself into the elders den.

"Hello Fallingpaw." Angelwing meowed her tail flicking with greeting. I dropped my burden next to Icefang and then meowed a greeting to everyone.

"I hope you guys are hungry." I purred leaping out of the way before Brokenwing could take a swipe at me. His whiskers twitched with amusement but he said nothing.

"Of course we're hungry!" Icefang grumbled bending down to take a couple of hug bites from one of the mice. I covered my mouth with my tail when Angelwing rolled her eyes.

"He's so grumpy!" Angelwing grumbled her eyes twinkling as she looked down at her brother. I nodded and then waved my goodbye before bounding out of the den. I always felt a sudden ache for Charlie when I was around the elders, or any other closely related kin here in camp. However shaking that from mind I quickly grabbed some more fresh kill from the pile and headed over to the nursery.

"Oh good something to eat." Hazelnut mewled, her eyes sparkling as I pushed my way into the warm den. "Thank you Fallingpaw."

"Your welcome Hazelnut." I mumbled around the prey. Quickly I dropped the rabbit and sparrow I had grabbed for the queens.

"You may leave now!" Phoenixsong meowed harshly. I blinked in surprise at the fiery red she-cat. She was known for her short temper but she had never been to horribly rude to me and the Cullens. Instead of answering back I just dipped my head and backed out of the den. Quickly I padded back over to the fresh kill pile, glad that I was done feeding the elders and queens when someone called my name.

"Fallingpaw over here!" Crescentpaw called to me, her voice light and musical. I scooped up a piece of food for myself and then walked carefully over to where Crescentpaw, Brackenpaw, Sandpaw, Brightpaw, and Stormpaw where resting.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Stormpaw teased his eyes bright. I sighed at him plopping myself down beside Brackenpaw.

"Sorry, I was battle training with Tawnystorm and then I had to feed the elders and queens." I announced just before bending down to take a huge bite out of my food. I noticed that nobody had anything. "Are you guys able to go without food now?"

"Longer than when we first changed but we've still got to eat a little bit. Now and then anyway." Brightpaw grumbled, boredom clear in her beautiful voice. I frowned and then shrugged when I remembered that Brightpaw never seemed to be interested in anything anymore.

"So what did you do today?" I asked dirrecting my question at Brackenpaw. He smiled at me and gently licked me between the ears before he responded to my question.

"Gingerspot had me hunting all afternoon." He responded flicking me with his long bronze colored tail. I nodded my head to show that I had acknowledged what he had said before I quickly gulped down the rest of my food. A yawn split my jaws and I rolled my shoulders slowly.

"I guess even the greatest of apprentices get tired sometimes." Coldpaw meowed harshly, his amber eyes narrowed dangerously. The huge white tom was stalking over to us, his pelt bristling as he came. However, oddly enough he looked almost smug. "Silverstar wants to talk to you Fallingpaw." I raised my head to glance at Coldpaw for a brief moment before I turned my chocolate covered eyes onto Brackenpaw and everyone else.

"Go see what she wants." Brackenpaw urged, his voice was a little harsh but I knew it wasn't intended for me. His golden eyes were narrowed and fixed on Coldpaw who despite himself flinched away form Brakenpaw's gaze. I shrugged in response and quickly headed across camp to where Silverstar had her den.

"Silverstar," I mewled softly at the entrance. I waited patiently before entering for I didn't want to disturb the silver she-cat if she was busy.

"Enter," Her voice was light and calm. As I stepped lightly into the den my eyes landed instantly on the beautiful silver she-cat. Her ice blue eyes locked with my chocolate and her tail flicked to indicate that I should sit. Carefully I lowered myself to the sandy covered den and let my tail wrap protectively around my paws.

"Coldpaw said you needed me." I meowed, tipping my head lightly to the side. I was a little curious and worried as to why my leader suddenly needed to see me. However the she-cat quickly put my worries to rest.

"I know that you have not been in my Clan long but you have shown great promise in becoming a warrior." She stated her ice blue eyes blazing with a bright fire. I felt warmth spread through my body at her praise but I did not let it go to my head. "I would like you, Brackenpaw, and Crescentpaw to attend the gathering tonight."

"Thank you Silverstar," I meowed, jumping instantly to my paws. Her whiskers twitched in amusement at my happy expression before she responded once more.

"Go on and tell them to be ready for tonight." Silverstar meowed, flicking her tail toward the den entrance. I nodded my head and than waved goodbye with my tail as I left her den. Quickly I made my way across to the apprentices den. There all the apprentices were talking. Oddly enough even Coldpaw and Stormpaw were having a normal conversation, though Brackenpaw looked a bit annoyed about it.

"What did Silverstar want?" Sandpaw asked, his golden eyes registering my excitement. Each of the apprentices turned to glance at me. Darkpaw tipped her head lightly to the side and then her eyes brightened.

"You're going to the gathering." She meowed in understanding. I had felt smug only a couple of seconds ago, because I knew that Coldpaw was not coming. However I suddenly felt bad for Darkpaw was not. However she did not seem upset at all.

"Yes, as are Brackenpaw and Crescentpaw." I answered, Locking my eyes are her bright green. However she merely seemed really tired and I realized she probably did not want to go tonight.

"Ah man how come we aren't?" Stormpaw moaned, his golden eyes flashing with disappointment. Brightpaw rolled her eyes but her whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Maybe you'll go next time." I mumbled, but Stormpaw was to busy whispering something to Brightpaw to pay attention to what I had just said.

"Your going to the gathering?" Coldpaw spat, his white pelt bristling. I jerked back in surprise, his amber eyes were flashing dangerously as they narrowed. Before I could respond Sandcloud strode up, his pale blue eyes were narrowed.

"Coldpaw," He growled warningly. Coldpaw flicked his amber gaze from me to Sandcloud before he whipped around and dove into the apprentices den. Sandcloud merely shook his pale ginger head and then turned to us. "Get something to eat and then we're heading out." With that the ginger tom strode off toward another group of warriors. Lionclaw, Honeydew and Tawnystorm among them.

"Well, I've already eaten." I drawled my gaze flickering over to Brackenpaw and Crescentpaw. They met my gaze and let out a huff. "Not fair."

"Sorry," Crescentpaw meowed, her voice bright. She didn't sound the least bit sorry about it in my opinion. However instead of dwelling on it I merely looked around for Silverstar. "Time to go." As the words left Crescentpaw's mouth Silverstar called the group of cats together that were going to travel to the island.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The moment I set paw on the fallen tree that led to the gathering I froze. I was normally a klutzy person, still was as a matter of fact and the churning water below the tree did not look pleasant. Personally I did not want to take a swim tonight, however some cats behind me were beginning to get impatient.

"Move," Hawksong, a young warrior, grumbled. His brown and white spotted pelt looked almost black and white in the night. I felt a shiver pass through my body as I roughly pushed myself up on the tree. It swayed briefly and I felt my stomach flip. However the moment it stopped moving I was streaking across. Fast enough to hurry and slow enough to fall into the dark water below my paws.

"Are you alright B-Fallingpaw?" Brackenpaw meowed, pressing his bronze colored body agaisnt mine. I nodded and smiled at him encouragingly before turning to examine our surroundings. I had never seen so many cats in my entire life, not even a pet store.

"Wow!" I meowed, my chocolate brown eyes widening as a huge black tom with white paws strode past us. He carried the distinct sent of ShadowClan on his pelt and I could not help but stare at him.

"You can say that again." Crescentpaw breathed into my ear. Her golden eyes were tracking every cat in the clearing, flitting from this cat to that. "I've never seen this many cats in one place either." Suddenly Brackenpaw stiffened beside me, his pelt bristling and tail lashing.

"You've got to be kidding me." He growled low in his throat, his golden eyes blazing with annoyance and fury. Quickly I followed his gaze, which landed on huge russet colored tom with an apprentice beside him that was a huge brown tom. For a moment I felt confusion, that is until I heard the russet colored tom's voice.

"Jacob?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate stopping like that, but its time to eat. I didn't eat dinner last night and I woke up at like 12:00 p.m. and didn't eat any lunch or breakfast. I am starving, so I'm sorry for stopping at such a stupid place but hey you can't blame me. So thank you for your time and please review.

_Sincerely, _

_IzzyCullen aka Hameron_


End file.
